1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a massage device and in particular to a sexual self-stimulator for use by women.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Sexual self-stimulators, principally in the form of vibrators, have been available for a long time. Examples of such devices are described in a substantial volume of patent literature, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,451,391, which issued to J. H. Tavel on Jun. 24, 1969; 3,504,665, which issued to M. I., Bakunin et al on Apr. 7, 1970; 3,991,751, which issued to J. O. O'Rourke on Nov. 16, 1976; 4,033,338, which issued to K. Igwebiki on Jul. 5, 1977 and 5,067,480, which issued to P-G. E. Woog et al on Nov. 16, 1991. The Woog et al patent contains a more or less complete dissertation of the need for sexual stimulators for use by women. Particular reference is made to column 1, line 9 to column 2, line 25 of the patent which is incorporated herein by reference. Studies conducted by the present inventors merely served to reinforce their belief in the need for such sexual stimulators.
There are two major considerations with respect to device of this type, namely appearance and the manner in which the business end of the device moves. The patented devices have one feature in common with each other and with the device of the present invention, namely they all utilize a massage head which rotates rather than reciprocating. However, in spite of the advances which have been made in the art in question, the present inventors have found that there is still a need for a massage device of the self-stimulator type which is aesthetically pleasing, and which stresses an interesting manner of movement, as opposed to speed.